


The Scent of Leather and Bay Rum

by kenshi_vakarian7



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Drama, Original Character(s), Pining, Try to guess the mystery Cartwright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshi_vakarian7/pseuds/kenshi_vakarian7
Summary: For saloon girl Claire, what should've been another ordinary night turns into more than she expected.





	The Scent of Leather and Bay Rum

**Author's Note:**

> **This story, written for a forum challenge at Bonanza Brand, was published on ff.net on March 13, 2009**
> 
> _Disclaimer: I do not own the Cartwrights or Bonanza... although I wish I did. They belong to their rightful owners and I am no way associated with them... although I wish I was. I have no intention of any form of copyright infringement... and that's the pure truth._

It was just another evening at the saloon… another night of being surrounded by men who mostly want nothing more than to drink and gamble. Either that, or they wanted comfort from a girl like me. Years of working at this saloon made me used to the strong smell of smoke, sweat, and whiskey that lingered in the small establishment, and my ears have long adjusted to listening to the chatter from the men and the music from the honky-tonk piano.

When I came to work here tonight, I expected it to be another ordinary one. However, by the time we would close the doors and I was back in my room, I knew that things for me would never be the same.

Business was a little slow, but then again, it was only Tuesday. Most of the excitement usually happened on Friday nights, but that was fine by me. I can usually appreciate the lack of business once in a while since it would give me the chance to relax, my back leaning against the bar table as I observed the saloon. Most of the men there that night, mainly well-dressed, were more interested in gambling. I had started watching one of the poker games, but eventually grew bored, mostly since those dandies seemed more interested in money at the moment.

I had been sipping on a shot of whiskey when a voice spoke next to me. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked. I knew who it was before I even turned to him. I smiled at Charlie, who was mostly known as Charlie the Hangman due to being one of the few in this small town to help hang the criminals sentenced to the noose. Despite his occupation, Charlie was actually a very friendly person, and I always enjoyed his company.

As soon as we sat down, I noticed something gleaming underneath the table. I looked down and noticed that Charlie's boots contained a set of new, shiny spurs, and I commented on them. He had just bought them today and was really happy about his purchase.

We had been talking for a while, the other men coming and going. At that time, I hadn't noticed the particular gentleman who would change me that night. He had settled himself by the bar and ordered a beer.

Charlie had soon left and I had been talking to another man named Luke before someone busted through the swinging doors. With his stance indicating that he was ready to draw, he called Luke out.

"That's my horse you got out there, you horse-stealin' thief!" the red-haired stranger called out.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Luke replied.

"Don't give me that bull!"

The two men began to argue to the point where I couldn't understand what they were saying. Just as I was slowly beginning to back away from the scene, the angry stranger suddenly pulled me to him, the surprise forcing a small cry to escape my throat. Before I knew it, my back was against his chest, and my heart began to race as I felt the cold barrel of his pistol against my face.

"You don't want me to kill now, don't you?" the red-head yelled out insanely.

I froze upon hearing the hammer of the gun clicking. He was serious! And to think it was over an animal. I never expected my death to be like this… I shut my eyes tight, preparing myself for the worst. However, the blasting sound never came. Instead, the hammer from another gun clicked.

"Let her go," a new voice said to my left. At that point, I was so terrified that I didn't even open my eyes to see who it was.

"You have nothing to do with this," the man holding me growled in frustration.

"Neither does she," the new stranger replied, his tone still the same. "Now, let her go."

To my relief, it didn't go further from there. The sheriff had arrived, originally arriving to investigate another person who was there that night, so I was told long afterwards. Noting the scene he walked into, he pulled his gun out and demanded my release and to drop his weapon. With two guns on him now, he had no choice but to obey. He dropped his pistol before flinging me to the side roughly. I would've fallen into the dirt floor had it not been for the pair of strong arms that caught me around my waist.

The nearly-would-be killer was escorted out. My eyes still closed, I was shaking from the shock of almost facing death. My heart was still racing that I could almost hear it.

"Are you all right?" the man holding me asked.

I took a couple of deep breaths before I finally tilted my head up and opened my eyes. Upon seeing his face, I found myself catching my breath for the first time since I could remember.

I have seen plenty of handsome men in my life, but now I don't think any of them could be above the one who had his arms still around me. Staring up at him and taking in every detail of his face, I marveled at the feel of those strong hands on my back, and I almost wanted to encircle my own arms around him despite having my palms already on his muscular chest… I guess that's almost good enough for any girl. There was a bit of a smell of dust on him, but I could never forget that mixed scent of leather and bay rum.

Aside from the fact that he saved my life, I barely knew him, yet I found myself fascinated by him.

Soon, I realized that I haven't replied to his question. I managed a nod before he helped me sit down at the closest chair.

Finally, I swallowed and managed to speak. "Could you be kind enough to get me a drink?"

He nodded and as he sat down, he waved at the bartender, who always knew what I wanted.

There was a moment of silence before I spoke to him. "Thank you… I mean, for saving my life." I chuckled a little as a thought came to me. "With my job, most people wouldn't think my life was worth saving."

"My father always said that any life is worth saving," he answered genuinely. "Of course, that's a long as they didn't commit murder."

I found myself looking down a little under the table, noticing the chaps he was wearing and guessed in my mind that he was a rancher. By then, the bartender arrived with a pair of shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"You from around here?" I asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.

He poured the drinks for the both of us. "No. I'm from Virginia City."

My fingers, still slightly shaky, wrapped around the small glass. "What brings you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"My brothers and I were here to buy a few horses. We just finished making the purchases and will be heading back home tomorrow."

I took a sip of my drink, hoping that it would hide my sudden disappointment. I had hoped that he was somehow new in town, or at least would stay for a few more days. "That's too bad," I said as I put the now-empty glass down on the table. "We don't get too many strangers around here."

As he took a drink, I found myself staring at his handsome face once more. I noticed that he was starting to get a hair stubble on his face. I normally preferred a man who shaved, but somehow, I found the stubble attractive on. I tightened my grip on my glass, resisting the urge to reach my hand over to brush my fingers against his cheek. The resistance surprised me. I was always more forward, so why was this man any different from the others?

"What's your name?" he asked me.

I managed a smile. "Claire."

"Nice name," he said before taking another sip of his drink. "What's a girl like you working here?"

I found myself shrugging, not wanting to tell him the whole story. "It's the only job I was able to find. A girl has to live, you know."

He nodded in agreement. "Perhaps someday, they'll be more opportunities for women."

"I suppose."

We talked for a while, unaware of the amount of time that passed. Even if it was almost like forever, it wasn't long enough for me. Mostly, I was admiring him, and it crossed my mind more than once to invite him upstairs. I still feel foolish for not asking. For now, I could imagine his arms around me, his lips pressing into mine deeply and passionately. The thought alone almost made me shiver and I felt a small twist in my gut. If only that had happened…

Soon, he said the words I was dreading. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to be up early in the morning."

I tried not to show my frown. Here I am with a handsome man who not only saved my life, but who I was more interested in than any other I have ever met… and already he was leaving my life.

He tipped his hat to me. "It was nice to meet you Claire. Take care." He then got up and began to leave. A thought suddenly came to me and I turned my head to him.

"Wait!" I called out as he was halfway out. To my relief, he turned back to me. "I never got your name."

My heart skipped a beat unexpectedly as he smiled at me. "Adam Cartwright." He then continued towards the exit.

Upon reaching the doors, he looked at me once more before walking through those swinging doors. For a long time, I stared at those doors frozen in my seat, wishing that he would have at least stayed a little longer. Then, without thinking, I got up and jogged up to those doors, I stepped outside, hoping to once more get a glimpse of him. But then I realized that I had waited too long.

Adam Cartwright was gone.

I frowned a little as I looked up into the starry sky. Would I ever see him again? I could only hope now, but something was already telling me that we would most likely not cross paths again.

That night, alone in my room, I was still able smell the mixed scent of leather and bay rum.

 

**The End**


End file.
